


Easy (An Olicity Songfic: Part 1)

by SailorSlayer3641



Series: Olicity in Song [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 part ficlet, F/M, Songfic, angst with happy ending, olicity - Freeform, olicity post season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/pseuds/SailorSlayer3641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night<br/>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out<br/>I can smile, live it up<br/>Forget about the way it was<br/>But what she<br/>Oh, what he don't know<br/>What she don't know<br/>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br/>Easy<br/>Look so easy" ~ Easy by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield</p><p>Oliver and Felicity both think the other has moved on. A slip of the tongue can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy (An Olicity Songfic: Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> This will be the first part of a three part series. I got the inspiration from the song Easy, which can be found on youtube, and I highly recommend it. It screams olicity post season 4, and as soon as I watched the video, I knew I had to write an olicity version of it. I have two other songs picked out that I'm keeping as a surprise, but keep your eyes out for the next two parts!

_**Easy (watch video[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDSCjmxO4T4))** _

Oliver moved about the opulent space with ease, greeting various local business owners. When he first came back from the island, he never imagined to find himself in this place, being a public figure. He was surprised to find how comfortable he felt in his new role as interim mayor. **  
**

He had, for a long time, envisioned Felicity by his side as his partner in whatever his future held, but that was never going to happen now. He was a single man again and it was something Oliver had had a lot of experience with. The nonchalance attitude and easy going vibe of a man unencumbered with a relationship was something he could replicate, at least to the outside world, but inside, he hated every minute of it.

Seven months and eight days. That’s how long it had been since he had last felt her lips against his. As Oliver shook hands and made polite small talk with the city alderman, he watched those same lips curl upwards into a smile on the other side of the ballroom.

She was talking animatedly with her hands and there was a hint of excitement in her expression. She looked happy, which should make him happy given the horrors she’s had to face the last year because of Darhk. There was a twinge of pain there though when he watched her head tip back in laughter, the melodious sound traveling through the crowds to his ears.

He was an asshole for thinking it, for feeling sad that she had found a way to be happy without him.

Shaking his head, he mentally berated himself. All he has wanted for years now was her happiness. He just had to remind himself that he couldn’t be a part of it anymore. He lost that right.

The definition of their relationship had returned to ‘good friends.’ Oliver was at least grateful for that. He was _so_ unbelievably grateful that he still had her in his life. The man he called his brother was on the other side of the world fighting a war on terror in the middle east, and a war in his heart. His sister was searching for the lost pieces of her soul, and only popped up once in awhile to check up on him.

But Felicity remained as always. For the past few months they had both been working hard to get past the pain of the last year. They threw themselves into repairing the lair as a distraction. He knew Felicity was fighting off the demons of Havenrock while he was fighting off the demons of losing another friend, his son,…and his fiance. At night, they were a relentless team taking on the criminals who wanted to take advantage of Star City’s vulnerable state.

He was able to see her every night, work with her closely, have her voice in his ear. It’s what they did best. It was their comfort zone. They were a team, partners, always had been. During the day though, their paths never crossed. It was a stark difference to what they had before when he could steal her away from Palmer Tech for a quick lunch or when they allowed themselves to sleep in late on Sundays and go to brunch.

He ached for the days when she was really in his life, when he felt like he had the right to ask her about her day. He missed having a reason to cook breakfast for two. He missed finding random black hair ties throughout their loft and wet towels on the floor. He missed her.

Being somewhere together, but not _together_ , and not in the sanctity of the lair, that was new, and it took everything in him not to join her side and spend all night in her presence. That’s not was exes did though.

Breaking himself out of his melancholy thoughts, Oliver returned his mind to the task at hand, being the best mayor he could for his city, and being the best friend and partner he could be for Felicity. That meant he wasn’t allowed to wallow in his own self pity. He wasn’t allowed to make her feel guilty for ending things. The last thing she needed was another reason to feel guilty.

Putting his “Mayor Oliver Queen” face back on, he returned to mingling with his constituents, and doing everything in his power to block out that melodious sound.

***

Halfway through the Star City of Commerce charity auction and gala, Felicity finally found the strength to walk up to Oliver. How did he make it look so easy? She had been watching him mingle throughout the evening, taking in the force of nature that he is. He looked calm, in his element…happy even, as if he had finally found his place in the world. He was a magnet that people couldn’t help gravitate towards. In the past it was all about the bad boy and his latest act of debauchery. Now people found themselves drawn to his sincerity, his dignity, and his thoughtfulness. “Mayor Oliver Queen” looked good on him.

Of course, Felicity would be remiss not to keep in mind his striking blue eyes and well tailored suit that left nothing to the imagination. He was _all_ man, and as the night progressed, she was reminded that he was no longer _her_ man.

She laughed bitterly to herself as she tipped back the last of her champagne. She had no one to blame but herself. This had been what she had wanted, she had to remind herself. It was getting harder and harder to remember why.

Depositing the champagne flute on a passing server tray, she used her now free hand to gently get Oliver’s attention. Her fingers glazed over the arm of his dark blue suit, and she could feel his muscles tense a fraction of moment before he turned his head towards her.

His magnificent blue eyes widened in surprise before a kind smile settled on his face. It was soft and peaceful, showcasing the man she fell in love with. Before she knew what was happening, he was leaning towards her, getting closer and closer to her face. The oh-so-familiar callouses of his fingers landed on the soft bare skin of her wrist, holding her in place. She instinctively reached out for his arm once again, steadying herself.

And then a warmth spread through her as his lips softly brushed against her cheek. Time slowed to a stand still. The light scruff of his beard caused tingles to radiate down her spine while the smell of him overwhelmed her senses. They were so close, the closest they had been since she rushed into his arms at the hospital when Laurel died.

His breath tickled her ear as he spoke softly.

“You look stunning.”

“Likewise,” was all she mustered in response, if that’s even what she said. She couldn’t hear anything over the pounding thrum of her own heartbeat thanks to the gruff tenor of his voice.

His digits twitched against her wrist before lightly running over the surface of her palm. Their fingers nearly entwined on reflex, but Oliver must have had a clearer head, because in the next second he was pulling out of her personal space, turning to the older couple he had been speaking to.

Felicity Smoak was a self-proclaimed feminist. She staunchly believed that a woman created her own worth and value, that it didn’t derive from the men who kept their company. Yet, as Oliver placed his hand on the small of her back and introduced her, she couldn’t squash down that feeling, the one that always bubbled up when she was at his side in a crowd. All night she had felt adrift in this sea of people. Now she existed. He _saw_ her. Felicity still didn’t understand how he always did that.

She drew her attention back to the conversation. It didn’t matter what he made her feel. She wasn’t at his side tonight, not as his girl or his fiance. She was just his friend.

At least that’s what she thought until the words he had just spoken registered in her mind.

***

Oliver knew it was her before he turned around, but he hadn’t been prepared for the wind to be knocked out of him when he finally saw her up close. Elegant and bold met with soft and alluring, and he fell in love with her all over again.

Longing stirred in the deepest depths of his soul. He had to touch her, to be close to her, even if only for a moment. His body moved of its own accord, not allowing his brain to refute.

The sounds of the party slowly faded away as he started to lean into her space.

His fingers hovered over the underside of her wrist, and when he made contact with the delicate skin, he could feel the soft thrumming of her pulse. She was real, not a figment of his imagination. She _had_ been his once and he had been hers. They had been _something_ to each other. As much as he wanted to go back to that time and place, he knew he couldn’t, that they shouldn’t. He needed to be better, to do better, for her.

His eyes darted to her rose lips as he briefly entertained the idea of stealing a kiss. He didn’t want to have to steal it.

Instead, he settled elsewhere. There was a certain level of intimacy, being cheek to cheek with someone, and Oliver relished it as he brushed his lips against her skin before softly murmuring truths in her ear, just like he used to so many times before when they were in public.

He almost held her hand, just to feel the strength of her presence, to be constantly reminded that she was real, but he stuck to their new normal and pulled away like he was supposed to.

What he couldn’t do was stop his hand from settling on the small of her back, relishing the feel of the dark charcoal satin covering her curves. Her softness belied the strength and nerves of steel he knew she had just under the surface, the same strength that had helped keep him sane for years.

Then his mouth broke the carefully crafted facade he had been wearing all night. Sometimes the heart just doesn’t listen to the brain.

“This is my girl…I mean my good friend, Felicity Smoak,” Oliver stuttered out, realizing what he had just said. She hadn’t been his girl in over seven months. He cleared his throat of the painful reminder of his loss and tried to bury the embarrassment of his faux pas. He immediately dropped his hand from her back like it was on fire when he felt her body tense before continuing.

“She’s the brains behind the new technology start-up company that has been making headlines recently,” he boasted proudly.

Before he knew it, Felicity had swept them up in her babbling charm, his words from earlier completely ignored by the couple.

***

Felicity wasn’t even aware of what she was saying to Mr. and Mrs. Vandersmoot. Words were just tumbling out, all the while she was trying to stop her heart from beating out of her chest.

She didn’t think that after all this time that he could possibly still want her, not after she walked away from him once again. He seemed so at ease with his new life and new routine, content. She didn’t think there was a place for her there anymore. Maybe she had been wrong, and that thought both scared and thrilled her.

She heard him excuse himself politely, but she didn’t want him to leave. She called out to him, but his back was already disappearing in the crowd.

The rest of the night he did an excellent job at ignoring her. She would almost corner him, only to have her attempts thwarted by a convenient acquaintance that Oliver just had to talk to. She didn’t even know what she would say to him, she just wanted him to know that she wasn’t upset by what he had said.

As the night started coming to a close, she found her opportunity. He was finally alone and at the open bar nursing a cocktail. His tie was loosened and his suit coat had been abandoned. Her eyes lingered on his bare forearms before she found the courage to speak up.

***

He was so mad at himself, and he knew Felicity was trying to track him down, no doubt with the intention of telling him he couldn’t say things like that. It was incredibly inappropriate and he felt terrible for making her uncomfortable.

He knew he had to face the music though, so he didn’t run and hide when he felt her eyes on him at the bar. She stood next to him, placing her hands on top of her clutch on the bar. His eyes bored into his drink, watching the condensation pool at the bottom, forming a ring on the marble top.

“Soooo….,” she started started slowly before chuckling softly.

“I guess I’m not the only one with ‘foot in mouth’ disease.”

He finally dared to look up at her, and all he found in her eyes was understanding and warmth, maybe a bit of nervousness.

“I’m sorry, Felicity.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like there’s a how-to on this,” she said motioning between the two of them.

He nodded in agreement. It was one of the hardest things he’s had to learn to navigate. Deciding to change the subject, he asked her if she had had any luck tonight finding new investors for her company.

He watched as her eyes twinkled in excitement as she talked about the two big fish she thought she had caught tonight. Soon enough she was going to be able to start hiring employees other than Curtis. This time he was truly happy that she was happy.

“How about you? How did Mr. Mayor fair tonight?”

He ignored the way those words made him feel and tugged on his already loosened tie.

“It went well. The new bill I’m proposing is starting to gain some headway with local businesses. I think it might pass even though it calls for a raise on their taxes.”

“Well, you’ve got my vote. I mean, you know, I support you. You’re doing a really great job as mayor, Oliver,” she said enthusiastically. He fought back the urge to tell her that hers was still the only vote that mattered.

He looked her in the eyes and settled on a heartfelt thank you. She held his gaze for a minute, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as if she was deciding what to say.

“You’re welcome,” she finally said before her eyes darted around the quickly vacating space. She was about to leave him.

“I should go,” she said nervously, smiling awkwardly as she started to turn to leave.

He wanted to pull her back, hold her tight, and take her home with him. He remained immobile.

“It was nice to see you outside of the ‘arrow cave,’” he said shyly.

She turned and broke out into a huge grin, slightly fist pumping the air and saying, “Yes!” to herself. His night was made with that smile.

“You too,” she said genuinely, and he believed her. Maybe they could find a way to navigate these new waters after all.

“You know, it wouldn’t be terrible to see each other again sometime, away from all the pointy arrows.”

Oliver stared at her in shock while she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. He nodded his head in agreement, unable to find words.

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she said gently, just before pulling her fingertips to her mouth, then brushing his cheek with the same hand. His eyes closed under her touch, and his heart soared.

When he blinked his eyes open, she was already halfway across the empty ballroom, her dress billowing behind her.

Then she paused, pulled her phone out of her clutch, and pushed a few buttons before replacing it and continuing on her way.

A second later his phone buzzed. He had a single text from Felicity. As he read it, a surge of excitement rushed through him. 

_“I’ll always be your girl, Oliver.”_

He was ready to fight for _his_ girl.


End file.
